


Out of my Head

by ifdragonscouldtalk



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Drabbles [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/Sub AU, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sub Tony Stark, sub dropping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdragonscouldtalk/pseuds/ifdragonscouldtalk
Summary: Everything was pounding loudly in his ears, too much noise and not enough contact. He could feel himself slipping away, sideways, blurring together as Steve yelled. Pain from the battle pulsed numbly, still dull from the shock and the adrenaline that was dropping him fast.





	Out of my Head

Everything was pounding loudly in his ears, too much noise and not enough contact. He could feel himself slipping away, sideways, blurring together as Steve yelled. Pain from the battle pulsed numbly, still dull from the shock and the adrenaline that was dropping him fast.   
  
“Steve,” he tried to fumble out, but he choked on it and it must’ve come out more flippant than he wanted, because the pounding confusion in his ears ratcheted up as Fury and Hill joined the fray.   
  
“Jesus, Stark, can you not do any thing right?!”   
  
“You fucked up. You fucked up hard and you’re lucky I don’t bench you from the Avengers.”   
  
‘Fucked up’ and 'can’t do anything right’ danced around his brain to a screeching cacophony of BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD. He coughed, trying to choke down the lump that rose up in his throat. Normally nothing could make him drop this hard, and he hadn’t dropped because of a fight in years, but he was slipping into a downward spiral fast. His throat locked up – he couldn’t tell them he was slipping just because of a stupid adrenaline rush, because he’d been knocked around a bit and called some cruel names. They’d think he was a bad boy, they’d kick him off the team and they were the only ones who ever called him good he couldn’t be kicked off the team–   
  
Bruce’s soft touch drew him slightly back into his own body, glazed eyes struggling to focus on a worried frown. “Tony, are you alright?” He couldn’t help but lean into the touch, seeking out the warmth and comfort it promised, before remembering he was bad and hadn’t earned a touch yet and flinching away. Bruce’s frown deepened and he shrank into himself, swallowing convulsively around his tears as he realized even the kind and soft-spoken Bruce thought he had been bad. He was terrible, he was the worst, no one would ever want him as a sub much less as defender of the planet–   
He shoved himself up unsteadily, hearing but not really registering Natasha cursing “Christ, he’s dropping!” as he ran out of the room, just in time to miss Bucky smacking Steve hard in the ear and shouting “Can’t you recognize a sub when he’s dropping, you useless dom?!”   
  
He wasn’t really in a fit state to fly but he had also been worse, so he let the armor assemble around him as he ran, crashing through the door to the runway of the helicarrier and taking off, letting JARVIS mostly fly him home. He stumbled down the car wash, collapsing on the couch in the common room before finally letting himself break down into shattering sobs, rocking himself.   
  
“I’m a good sub,” he muttered to himself. “I’m a good sub, I’m a good sub, I’m good. I’m a good boy.”   
  
But he couldn’t believe it. He needed to hear it from a dom. He needed to hear it from his dom.   
  
Shivers wracked his body but he didn’t have the energy to pull the blanket off the back of the couch and wrap it around himself. His stomach growled insistently, his throat stuck with dryness, and his wounds pulsed, but none were compelling enough to move him from the small, sobbing ball he had made of himself. He hadn’t dropped this hard since… Well, since Steve.   
  
But Steve didn’t want him anymore. No one wanted a bad sub. Especially Steve, who was the pinnacle of human perfection and the best dom anyone could ask for. Tony cried harder, gross wails escaping his chest.   
  
“Shit, Tony!” he heard someone say after awhile – it could’ve been hours, or it could’ve been thirty minutes. He was tired and cold and everything was blurry.   
  
“Steve,” he whimpered, and a soft hand came down on his cheek, Bucky kneeling to his eye level and giving him a moment to focus.   
  
“Not Steve, doll, but he’s on his way up right now sweet-cheeks, feeling like the heel he is.”   
  
“Bucky?”   
  
“That’s it babe. What do you need?” Tony watched blearily as Bucky pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it tight around him, bringing back some warmth. He could feel himself slipping sideways again, disassociating from the bad sub-drop.   
  
“Soldier?” Bucky blinked, but smoothed out the blanket over Tony’s arm. The genius looked a wreck, and obviously felt it too – he only called Bucky “Soldier” when he was dropped.   
  
“Yeah babe?”   
  
“Am I bad?”   
  
“No, doll. You’re so good. You did so well today.”   
  
“I didn’t. People got hurt. I got hurt.”  
  
“You’re hurt?” Tony nodded, his chin trembling with held-back tears. He was far more honest in his sub-space, and things overwhelmed him easily.   
  
“That’s okay. You’re still good.”  
  
“I’m not. I’m the worst sub. Captain hates me.”   
  
“I don’t hate you,” Steve blurted out as the elevator opened, dropping his gear and shooting Bucky a grateful look. “I don’t hate you, baby. You’re the best sub I could ever hope for. You were so good today.” He settled behind Tony, pulling the trembling mound into his lap as Bucky went to make some food. Tony nuzzled closer to him, pressing a cold nose to his jaw.  
  
“Said I was bad,” he mumbled, his words slurring, already starting to settle into a better sub-space.   
  
“No, honey,” Steve said softly, running his fingers gently over Tony’s scalp in a way that always made him sigh. “You’re so good. You did so well and I was just scared that you had gotten hurt. You’re so good, babe, so good for me.” Tony settled more, easily opening his mouth for Bucky to feed him small pieces of cheese and nuts, his eyes half-closed. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I should’ve noticed you dropping. Sorry for being a bad dom.” Tony sniffed a little, burrowing closer to Steve’s warmth.   
  
“I’m good?”   
  
“You’re the best. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”   
  
Tony ate until his eyes fell closed and his breathing evened out.


End file.
